Cakza
|magic1= Requip: The Knight |character2= Cake |kanji2= ケーキ |romaji2= Cāki |alias2= none |age2= none |affiliation2= Bakary |magic2= Making people drool | imagegallery= Cakza/Image Gallery | imagegallerysize= 310px }} Erza X Cake or Cakza is a fanon pairing of The Fairy Tail's S-class mage, Erza Scarlet, And Cake. About Erza and Cake Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Guild who employs Requip: The Knight as her main Magic, which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, Titania. Within the guild, Erza is somewhat known as the "Guild's disciplinarian" as she often berates and scolds Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone. She also becomes more interactive, even taking part in the guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. Cake The cake is a product from the bakery shop. History Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guild-mates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Cake's History The only thing that is shown about the cake is that, in Episode 69, Erza goes to a bakery shop and orders 50 of them. Relationship Erza is very fond of cakes, and they are enough to change her mood. She especially likes the Strawberry cake. It is even shown that she became extremely angry after Elfman stepped on her strawberry cake in Episode 41. Also, she ordered 50 cakes for Wendy's welcome party, in which 49 were meant for herself. Synopsis Tower Of Heaven arc After returning from the Tower Of Heaven, Erza and the others are enjoying their time at the Guild. After Natsu gets pissed because of Gajeel's song, they end up in a fight. gray tries to calm Natsu down. As he stands up, he bumps into Erza, making her drop the strawberry cake that she was eating so fondly. this reduces her to tears. However, her tearful expression soon changes into extreme anger as Elfman steps on the cake. She forgets about her injuries, becoming a part of the fight, and triggering a battle atmosphere in the entire guild. Daphne arc Erza decides to celebrate Wendy's arrival at the guild. She goes to a bakery shop and spots a beautiful Strawberry cake, with a Fairy tail mark, named Fantasia. The shopkeeper comments that she is ordering another cute cake today, but is shocked as she orders 50 of them. He asks if there are 50 newcomers. however, Erza tells him that 49 of them are meant for herself, leaving him speechless. Later when the Dragaonoid is rampaging around Magnolia, the cake shop owner arrives and hands over the cake to Erza, informing her that his shop has been crushed, but he was able to save a cake for her because they are welcoming a new member. Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Related Pages